Divergent fanfiction- part one
by beautifulnightmare14
Summary: There are a lot of these I know, but this is divergent with no war so everyone is alive, but Al is dead. There is plenty of Tris and Tobias fluff and they will also be training initiates. Even though this sounds like it would be like all the other fanfics believe me it's not, there are plenty of events that you won't see coming. SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! I hope that you guys like it! Please R&R because I would like to know different ways to improve my writing, so that I can make it better for you guys, Thanx!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the divergent trilogy, or any of its characters. Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the warmth of Tobias whispering in my ear-<p>

"Tris get up."

I open my eyes and look up and see him hovering over me with his head prompt up in his hand and smiling at me. I smile back and sit up in the bed

"Morning beautiful." Tobias says still having a smile plastered on his face.

"Morning." I reply through a yawn. I look at the clock to see what time it is and it's 7:30, so I have only 30 minutes to get ready!

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We are going to be late!"

"I just woke up too." He says bluntly.

I grunt and give him a quick peck on the cheek and walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Today is finally the day that I get to train initiates with Tobias so I want to hurry up and get ready and the day started, also so I'm not late and miss the first jumper. I take a quick shower, then dry off and go into the bedroom to get dressed. I come out wearing a tight black tank top that shows off my ravens, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. Tobias is already in the shower so I do my hair and make-up. I apply a lot of eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes look fierce and I straightened my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. When I'm done Tobias is sitting on the couch and wearing a t-shirt that shows off his muscles in a sexy way, black jeans, and his shoes. When he notices me he gets up and grabs me by the waist and whispers in my ear-

"You look beautiful." Then he starts kissing my neck and makes his way to my mouth. We passionately kiss for a while and I get so lost in our kiss that I completely forgot that we're running late. So I pull away.

"C'mon lets go."

"You ready to scare the hell out of the initiates, Six?"

"Most defiantly, Four." With that we walk out of the apartment with our hands intertwined and make our way to the net where we will meet our initiates.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrive at the net Will and Uriah are already there waiting for the initiates and we can slightly hear Max giving the initiates "the speech". Uriah and will are going to train the dauntless-born initiates.<p>

"Hey Trissy! What took you guys so long?" Uriah yells raising his eyebrows. I can feel my cheeks getting warm.

"We weren't doing anything Uriah! We over slept." I say with annoyance in my voice.

"Whatever you say Trissy." Uriah says with sarcasm.

"Don't call me that!" I shout a little annoyed.

Four gives him a warning look and Uriah puts his hands up while laughing.

"You ready to scare some initiates Tris?" Will asks.

"Yep!" I say with a hint of excitement. Uriah was fixing to comment but our first initiate jumps. The initiate is wearing white and black. Candor. I reach my hand out to help him out of the net but I keep a serious look on my face.

"What's your name?" I ask mildly.

"Ale-" he begins but then stops and starts thinking.

"You only get one chance to change it." I say.

"Alex." He says with confidence

"Welcome to Dauntless, Alex. Four make the announcement."

"First jumper-Alex!" Four yells. After that initiates start falling. Once all initiates have jumped there are a total of 13 transfers. 3 from Euridite, 7 from Candor, 2 from Amity, and 1 from Abnegation. So I can tell we will have a lot of smart asses, but I'm excited to see that there is at least one Abnegation, who is named Gabe. There are also 21 Dauntless-born initiates.

"Welcome to Dauntless everyone," Tobias begins," we are all your instructors," he says motioning to Will, Uriah, and me," I am Four and this is Six and w-"

"Your names are numbers?" says a candor girl named Mariah.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I ask coldly.

"It just seems stupid to have numbers for a name." Mariah says with a smirk on her face.

"I'd watch it Candor." I say coldly.

"You aren't going to do anything to me."

"I bet that i'll kick your ass" I say giving her a death glare.

"I'm not scared of you Stiff."i see Tobias giving me the don't-do-it look but I don't care so I lung at her and hit her hard in her temple and then her nose. She falls to the floor and looks up at me like she wants to kill me. Blood is spilling out of her nose and when she puts her hand on it and sees the blood on her hand she passes out. I smirk.

"Anyone else want to comment on our names and/or challenge me?" I ask looking around the room and everyone just shakes their heads no and some look scared but others just look shocked.

"I didn't think so. Will take her to the infirmary." Will then picks her up and makes his way to the infirmary.

"Continue Four."

"As I was saying, Six and I are the transfer instructors, Uriah and Will will be the Dauntless-born instructors and this is where we split up." Four contuse with anger in his already intimidating voice.

"So Dauntless-born, get your asses over here!" Uriah yells.

"And transfers stay with us." I say coldly.

"Six and I will show you around Dauntless compound." Four says as he starts to walk and I follow. Tobias and I stop and turn around and notice that the transfers apparently didn't take it upon themselves to follow.

"Hey dumbasses, us walking away should give you a clue to follow us!" I yell and they immediately follow. Tobias grabs my hand as we start to walk towards the pit. I guess he's not to mad at me since he's holding my hand, but this could just be his way of saying calm your ass down. I here a few gasps from the initiates and a few people whispering "I told you so" and what not, but I ignore it. Tobias is talking to the initiates about the pit, but I kind of zone out and I start wondering how Mariah knew that I was a Stiff. I push the thought to the back on my mind and just focus and Tobias. I'm still not focusing on what he is saying, but more so on the way he moves, how his arm flex naturally, our hands, and how he is too good for me. After a while we take the initiates to the Chasm. Tobias gives the initiates the speech about the "line between idiocy and bravery" and as he goes on I can feel tears forming in my eyes remembering Al, but I strain myself crying considering the initiates are right in front of me and I won't show weakness to them. Tobias must since that I feel uncomfortable because he gives my hand a little reassuring squeeze and in response, I squeeze back.

* * *

><p>When we are done showing the initiates around the compound we take them to their dorms and tell them that this is where they will sleep then we have them follow us to the dining hall and tell them go get their food and sit where ever just not with Dauntless-born. Once the initiates are settled and are eating Tobias and I get our food and go to our usual table with our friends. There our friends Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will greet us. Me and Tobias take our seats and Zeke shouts "Hey, there's the hottest couple in Dauntless!" I roll my eyes and Tobias gives Zeke a look and he puts his hands up in defense and everyone else slightly laughs.<p>

"So, how were the initiates?" Christina asks.

"There are way too many Candor smart-asses, but other than that they seem ok." I say while rolling my eyes when mentioning the Candor.

"Yeah, I heard you kicked one of the Candor's asses." Christina says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah she challenged her and Tris showed her who's boss!" Uriah shouts.

"Don't use my real name the initiates are right there." I whisper a little too harsh, while pointing towards the initiates table

"Sorry" he mumbles. Everything is silent for a moment but Christina breaks it.

"Anyway, so you kicked her ass?"

"I just bruised her temple and broke her nose then she passed out at the sight of blood." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Wow, she won't make it through the first stage of initiation!" Zeke shouts. We all laugh. Well all of us except Tobias who has been quiet the whole time. I lean in to him and whisper in his ear.

"Are you ok?"

He slightly nods, but then gets up from his seat.

"I'll meet you in our apartment later," he says to me," bye guys." And with that he leaves. I would've stopped him, but I think that he doesn't want me to so I let him go.

"What's with him" Uriah asks. I just shrug in response. Everyone gets into different conversations and then Zeke and Uriah are arguing, again, and I'm just sitting in my seat eating my burger and wondering is he's mad because I beat up an initiate, or if its something else

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter I'm so glad y'all liked it! :) So here is the second chapter as you guys requested, ENJOY! R&R**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to Divergent**

* * *

><p>I dismiss the initiates to their dorms after dinner and tell them to be ready for training tomorrow, and I go to my apartment to see if Tobias is there. When I get there I walk in to find an empty apartment, but there is a note on the dresser.<p>

_Tris- _

_I got called to a meeting with Max, I should be back soon._

_Love, Tobias_

I sigh with disappointment. I was hoping that we could talk about what was up with him earlier. Since I have nothing better to do, I go to the training room to set up for knife throwing tomorrow. I'm kind of excited to teach the initiates how to throw knives, but I hope that we don't have to throw knives at someone's head this year. As I'm in the middle of setting up Eric walks in.

"Hey Stiff." He says mildly.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask with annoyance in my voice.

"You."

I snap my head around and look him straight in the eye "What?" I asked sounding shocked.

"I saw you walk in here by yourself so I thought I should tell you that you are special," he says walking towards me , but every step he takes forward I take one back, "you aren't like the other Stiff's, you aren't exactly beautiful, but you are just, different." I'm against the wall now and Eric is way too close to my face. He puts his hands on the wall framing my head. I attempt to slip away, but Eric grabs me by my wrists and pulls me close to him.

"I don't know what it is about you but I want you and I intend to get you one way or another." He then starts to kiss me, and I can't break his grip on my wrists so I knee him hard in the stomach and he lets go of my wrists and doubles over in pain. I take this chance to run away from him. I can hear him cussing at himself before I go out the door. I start running back to my and Tobias' apartment, but I run into Uriah.

"Whoa there Tris, are you ok?" Uriah asks concerned. I am panting heavily from running.

"Eric- training room- kissed me." I look up to him and see a confused look on his face.

"Eric did what?"

I steady my breaths before I answer him.

"Eric kissed me." Uriah looks angry yet shocked at the same time. He just stares at me and doesn't say anything then he brings me into his embrace. I quietly sob into his shirt.

"Uriah?"

"What?"

"Can you take me back to my apartment, I need to shower." He nods and leads me back to my apartment. When we get there Tobias is still not there. I'm not really sure I want to be here alone considering what just happened.

"Uriah, since Four isn't here can you stay here until I get out of the shower?"

"Of course." He gives me a quick hug and sits on the couch while I go to take a shower to get Eric's smell off of me.

* * *

><p>Tobias POV<p>

I leave the dining hall and head for the train tracks and wait for the next train to come. After 5 minutes of waiting I hear the train and prepare myself to jump. Once the train starts to pass me I sprit and smoothly jump onto the train. My train ride takes about 30 minutes so I just sit there and think. I hope that Tris isn't upset with me or thinks that I'm upset with her. I should have told her why I was leaving, but I didn't want her to worry. When it's time for me to jump I land on the soft green grass. Evelyn is standing right in front of me.

"Hello son." She greets and comes in for a huge but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Don't." I say coldly. "Tell me why the hell you wanted me here."

She sighs and begins, "Tobias-"

"I go by Four now."

"Ok, Four I wanted to explain to you why I did what I did."

"I don't need you to explain why you abandoned me then lead me to believe that you were dead, I know why."

"No you don't Four," she says firmly,"I left you with Marcus because I thought you would be safer with him than with me."

"Well you thought wrong." I say with anger forming inside me.

"Yes, I understand that and I'm really sorry and I want you to forgive me and give me another chance, come live with me in the factionless and we can start over." She pleads.

"No! I'm not going to just pack up my life in Dauntless and come live with the mother ,that abandoned me, in the factionless. There will be no 'starting over'" I can hear the train come just in time because my blood is boiling, so I turn around and sprint to the train. Just before I jump on I can hear Evelyn calling my name, but I ignore her. I sit with my head against the cold metal wall with my knee prompt up until it's time to jump off. when I arrive back to the compound, I head back to my apartment hoping that Tris isn't there, and to my luck she isn't. I write her a note and lay it on the dresser and leave. I told her that I'm at a meeting with Max, but I'm going to the net to calm down. I hate lying to her, but if I told her that I was mad at Evelyn and I needed some time to myself she would worry so I'll just tell her later. I lay there on the net and just look up into the almost pitch black sky. I ask myself questions like, why would Evelyn want to all of a sudden want me to forgive her it has been years since she left? What would make her think I would forgive her and live with her and the factionless? I ask all these questions but I can't come up with an answer. After a while of thinking I decide to go home to Tris. I walk in to find Uriah and Tris on the couch and Tris looking indifferent.

"Hey Four." Uriah says. Tris gives me a sad smile. She nods to Uriah I guess telling him to leave. So Uriah gets up and walks to the door but stops on his way out and whispers to me,

"Go talk to her, she needs you right now." I nod and he leaves. I go to sit next to Tris on the couch and give her a concerned look.

"What happened, are you ok?"

"I am now, but I have to tell you something." Tris says sadly. I'm kind of worried of what she is going to tell me, but I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She tells me about what happened with Eric in the training room. This makes me so infuriated. I can see tears forming in Tris' eyes so I give her a hug and she quietly sobs into my shirt. I gently stroke her hair and whisper in her ear "it'll be ok." When she gets herself back together she looks up at me and asks

"How did the meeting with Max go?"

"Fine." I lie. I don't want to tell her about Evelyn yet, she went through enough today. She just nods and says

"Let's go to bed we have to train initiates tomorrow, oh and I got the training room all set up for knife throwing." I nod and kiss her for a minute. I then get up to go get ready for bed. When I'm ready Tris is already in bed lying flat on her back waiting for me. I lay down and she turns towards me and kisses me on the lips. We stay like that for a while then she lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"Goodnight Tobias, I love you."

"I love you too."

And before I know it I fall asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So there's the next chapter, review so I know what y'all thought about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been a little busy and I have lacked motivation considering I don't get that many reviews.. and I'm sorry that chapter 2 kind of sucked, I didn't really get to write it the way I wanted. Anyways, here's chapter 3, and I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Tris POV<p>

I wake with the warmth of Tobias next to me like I do every other morning. I glance over to the clock and it is 6:53 a.m so I guess it's time for us to get up. I reach over to turn off the alarm so that it won't wake Tobias up because I want to wake him up. His lips are slightly parted so I kiss them. His eyes flutter open and he starts to kiss me back. I break from our kiss and kiss his neck.

"Morning." I say into his neck.

"Morning beautiful. You know I could get use to waking up like this." I laugh and I start to get out of bed, but Tobias grabs my wrist and pulls me back down next to him. He starts kissing me passionately then moves to my neck. I let out a slight moan.

"Tobias we need to get ready." He grunts and stands up from the bed and stomps his feet all the way to the bathroom. I laugh at his childish behavior. I wait on the couch for Tobias to get out of the bathroom so I can go take a shower. When he finally comes out his hair is wet and he has in just his underwear. I stare at him for way too long.

He smirks "Enjoying the view."

I come out of my daze and nod my head and walk towards him and give him and quick kiss and get me some cloths and a towel and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. When I come out of the bathroom I'm wearing a tight black tank-top that shows off my tattoos, and black skinny jeans. I also straightened my hair and put on eyeliner and mascara as usual. I look around the apartment for Tobias but he's not here. I guess he already left for breakfast. I sit down on the couch and put on my combat boots and head out the door and go to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When I arrive Christina sits next to Will, across from them is Zeke and Uriah, and next to Zeke is Tobias.<p>

"Hey Trissy poo!" Uriah shouts. I roll my eyes and sit next to Tobias. He grabs my hand under the table, like he always does.

"Hey guys." I say after I sat down.

"So Tris I'm having a party tonight, to celebrate the arrival of the initiates, are you gunna come?"

I turn to Tobias. "Do you want to go, Four?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then it's settled you and Four are coming!" Zeke turns to Uriah and the start talking about details about the party. Tobias stands up still holding my hand.

"C'mon Six, we have to go train the initiates." I stand with him and we say bye to our friends and head for the training room. As we were walking I remembered that I wanted to ask him what his problem was yesterday.

"What was wrong with you yesterday?"

"I was just stressed." He says this like he's unsure of it but I let it slide.

"K."

* * *

><p>The initiates start to arrive soon after we got to the training room. I speak up before Tobias can.<p>

"Today you are going to learn how to through knives and shoot a gun. By the end of the day you should all be able to hit the target and if you don't, well then I guess you'll find out later what happens." I say in my instructor voice.

"Six and I will demonstrate how to through a knife first and you should pay close attention to our stances, and movement and imitate them perfectly." Tobias says with his instructor voice. As we are about to gather our knives I think back to the day Tobias threw knives at my head while I stood in front of the target. "Four, why don't you go stand in front of the target." Four smirks and walks to the target. He leans against it with his hands in his pockets. His head is in the center of the target. I pick up a knife and stand the way I was taught and I throw the knife. It hits just beside his face, so close that if he flinched it would have cut his cheek. I throw my next one and it hits just above his head. I decided that I was gunna use the last knife to get my revenge for him hitting my ear. I throw the knife and, of course, it hits exactly where I wanted it to. I nicked his ear. He looks at me surprised and I smirk at him.

"Ok so now you have seen how to throw a knife and hit the target, now it's your turn. So pick up your knives and start to practice." I say and the initiates do exactly that. As I am watching the initiates Tobias comes over to me and says

"That was cold."

I laughed. "You should've expected it."

We continue to watch the initiates and I see that everyone has hit the target except for Alexis. She's an Amity. I go over to her to help.

"Your stance is wrong. let me show you it again and try to copy me." She nods and I show her the stance. She looks at me and she mimics me. She then throws her knife and it hit the bulls-eye. Since everyone has hit the target with their knives it's time to move to the guns.

"Ok so now you are going to learn to shoot a gun. So watch me and try to mimic me." Four says. He goes and picks up a gun and shoots a whole round, every single bullet hitting dead center, as always.

"Now grab a gun and practice shooting it."

All initiates do as told. Most seem to get the hang of it but others aren't. The Abnegation boy, Gabe, is having a hard time. So is the Eurdite named Jonathon. I go and help Jonathon while Four helps Gabe. I do the same thing for him that I did for Alexis. I show him the correct stance and he copies me. He hits the center. "Thank you." He says

"Of course."

Me and Four observe our initiates until it's time for diner. We dismiss everybody and we walk to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>We get our food and sit with our friends.<p>

"Oh, Tris when we are done here Marlene and I are giving you a make-over for the party." Christina says sounding excited. I grunt.

"Fine." I really don't want a make-over, but there is no use in arguing with her. Before I know it I'm saying bye to Tobias and being dragged to Christina's apartment. She does my hair and make-up while Marlene finds me something to wear. When they are finished I'm wearing a tight black leather dress that goes to mid-thigh and shows my tattoos, with black pumps. My hair is straightened and goes down to the middle of my back. Christina applied some silver eye shadow and tons of mascara and eyeliner. I look pretty hot if I do say so myself. I sit on Christina's bed and wait for them to get ready. About 30 minutes later they are finally ready. Christina is wearing a dangerously short and tight purple dress with some black heels, and Marlene is wearing some tight black leather pants, a black tank-top and leather jacket, and some extremely high, high heels. We walk out of the apartment and make our way to Zeke's.

When we get there I'm greeted with loud music, people dancing like lunatics, and the smell of alcohol. The typical Dauntless party. I walk in and I search for Tobias and I finally spot him sitting on the couch with Zeke and they both have a beer in their hand. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Trissy." Zeke slurs. Obviously he's already drunk.

"Hey beautiful." Tobias says looking at me. I smile and walk over to him and sit in his lap and kiss him. We sit there making out until Zeke yells

"Alright guys stop making out, it's time for a game of truth or dare!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well there was chapter 3! Since I don't have that many reviews I decided that I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS, so please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! so thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm really happy that y'all like my story! I got a couple of reviews of people wanting me to make someone drink or eat a lot of peace serum and I plan on doing that just not yet. Once again please R&R! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own divergent!**

* * *

><p>Tris POV<p>

The people who didn't want to play truth or dare left so now it's just me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke. We all sit in a semi-circle around the coffee table, and Uriah brings a tray full of shot glasses with tequila.

"Just incase you guys don't know how to play truth or dare, it goes like this, someone asks you truth or dare and you pick which one you want to do. If you choose not to do a dare or answer a truth question then you have to remove a piece of clothing, and take a shot of tequila." Zeke says slurring his words.

"I'll start!" Uriah shouts. "Trissy poo, truth or dare?" I give him a look. I hate that nickname.

"Dare." I regret my choice because Uriah gets a devilish grin.

"I dare you to go ask Peter out on a date." _Really Uriah._ Tobias gave Uriah a death glare. Uriah puts his hands up showing he comes in peace

"Hey she doesn't have to do it."

"And I won't." I say reaching over to get a shot. I down the shot quickly, and it burns my throat as it goes down. I then remove my dress, so I'm just in a black spaghetti strap shirt and black short-shorts. I feel much more comfortable even though you can see parts of my bra. I act as if nothing happened and I turn to Christina.

"Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" I think for a moment then it hits me. _Perfect._

"I dare you to go outside and catch a moth and hold it for two minutes." I say with a mischievous grin. Christina thinks about it for a minute. She grunts and stands up.

"Fine." She says with annoyance.

"You all might want to come see this." I say knowing what Christina's reaction will be. We all follow Christina outside while Tobias and I walked with our hands tangled together.

"Isn't she afraid of moths." Zeke asks from behind us.

"Yes, that's why I dared her to do this." Uriah and Zeke smirks. When we get outside Christina looks around for a moth and she finds one on the wall under a light. She slowly walks over to it and grabs it. You can see her hands shaking and that makes me smirk.

"Now you have to hold it for two minutes." Right after I say that Christina screams and opens her hand and shakes all around to make sure the moth is gone. We all burst out laughing, except for Will he's trying to not to laugh. The look on her face is just priceless.

"Fuck you, Tris."

"It was a good dare though." I say still laughing. Christina rolls her eyes and grabs Will's hand and they walk back to Zeke's apartment and we follow. We sit back down around Zeke's coffee table, but I sit in Tobias' lap this time. I turn to face him because I realize I haven't really talked to him. I lean in and kiss him on his lips and we stay like that until we are interrupted.

"Get a room!" Uriah yells. I turn back around and stick my tongue out at Uriah, and he smirks.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina still sounds annoyed.

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells and I giggle.

"What are your fears." They should all know he won't answer that question. Without him telling me too I reach over and give him a shot glass while he removes his shirt. Before I give him the glass I admire his muscles for a moment and I give him the glass and a quick peck on the lips before he downs it. He sets the glass down beside him and turns to Zeke

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Zeke shouts. I whisper in Tobias' ear before he can answer.

"Tell him to do seven minutes of heaven with Shauna, he really likes her but won't do anything about it." He nods and does exactly what I asked him to do. Zeke looks at Shauna to ask permission, and she smiles and they stand up and go to Zeke's bedroom. They close the door behind them, but Uriah and Christina put their ears to the door to listen to them. I turn in Tobias' lap so that I'm facing him again and I look at his watch and it's midnight.

"We need to go we have to train tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right, let's go."

We both stand not even waiting for Shauna and Zeke to finish. We say a quick good bye to our friends and walk out before they can protest.

"It's gunna suck for Uriah tomorrow because he's drunk and he has to train." Tobias doesn't even respond to me he just picks me up bridal style and runs to our apartment. I yell at him to put me down while laughing.

"Put me down Tobias!" he just shakes his head. He finally puts me down when we get to our apartment. Just before we were about to walk into our apartment I hear Peter's voice coming from the end of the hallway. I tell Tobias to go on in and that I'll be there in a minute. He protests at first, but then gives up. I go closer to Peter so that I can hear him better, but I stay hidden so he won't see me.

"So I heard the Stiff kicked your ass." Peter says with a smirk. I know he's talking about me kicking someone's ass, but who's?

"Shut up Peter! Besides you got your ass kicked by the other Stiff." I don't recognize the voice at first but then it hits me. It's Mariah the girls ass I kicked the day we gave the initiates a tour. Why would she be talking to Peter? Peter ignores Mariah's comment.

"Anyway, why did you want to meet me?"

"I want you to help me kill her."

"I'm listening."

"I thought that maybe I could keep Four away from her for a while and you could go find her and throw her over the chasm."

"Ok I guess that could possibly work. You better get back to your dorm, we'll talk about this tomorrow at lunch."

"K, oh and didn't you go visit mom today?

"Yeah."

"How is she doing?"

"Same as always."

"Oh. Well I got to go."

"Bye." And with that the both leave. I take in what I just heard. Mariah and Peter have a plan to kill me and most importantly they are related.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what y'all thought andor tell me what you want to happen next by reviewing or PMing me! :)**


End file.
